Smaug's New World
by Drago Dragonheart
Summary: After a mysterious portal opens up and transports The Last Firedrake to a new world, he is forced to adapt to these new lands, and show everyone why he is the most destructive dragon alive. Will this Great Dragon continue his destructive greedy ways, or will another world help learn something new to him entirely, to love something more valuable than even hoards of gold.
1. A new world

_**Fire**_.

That was what covered a once grassy land filled with what was once a caravan traveling many miles away from a city known as Dale. A city known for its trade and markets for both men, elves, and even the dwarves.

The caravan was just traveling when a shadow casted over them, the last thing they saw was a fury of fire blazing right towards them. The fire left no survivors, all that was left were the smoldering ashes of the carriages and the poor victims of the fire. The thing that brought on the fire was one of the last of his ancient race, a monster of them at that has lived for over a few hundred years.

His name was Smaug, the last of the great Fire Drakes of the North. His armor were like tenfold shields, his teeth like swords, his claws spears, the shock of his tail that of a thunderbolt, his wings like that of a mighty hurricane, and his breath…

Death.

This mighty dragon sensed a powerful presence near one of the great mountains. It drew him closer and closer, towards a mighty kingdom known to the mortal men and dwarves, and even known to the immortal Elves, the kingdom known as Erebor. To this mighty dragon, it was just another kingdom that would fall to him like many other before it. The dwarves were going to be no trouble for this dragon, his armor was thick, and had the extra protection of embedded gems from his old hoard which has long sense been abandoned for this mightier horde the foolish dwarves made in the mountain.

The dwarves were always a foolish race in Smaug's mind. They were no different than the race of Men. The dwarves were always greedy, digging deeper and deeper into their mountain homes to find more gold, gems, and valuable metals that even Elves desired, specifically white gemstones. The deeper they went, the more the darkness in those mountains grew. One example was Durin's Bane of the ancient kingdom of Moria, when the dwarves dwelled to deep, and unleashed a spirit of shadow and flame from the past. Now only goblins and orcs lived there, being careful as to not awaken or disturbed the demon.

Now the Mountain king of Erebor has dug deep, until he found a great gemstone, the Arkenstone. Or the King's Jewel as this mountain King named it, a fitting name for Smaug to claim as his own, along with the Mountain. No man, elf, or dwarf was going to stop him from claiming this great horde as his own. They will all be laid to ashes like many before them.

Not even the darkness coming from the far lands would stop him from claiming the mountain. He was on no ones side, the races of men, elves, dwarves, and orcs were all the same to him, just mere peasants-no, _insects_ compared to his might and power.

' _The mountain will be mine, the dwarves will be the masters no more.'_ Smaug thought as he flew across the skies now with his powerful wings, the burning patch of land far behind him now as he sensed the great hordes of gold in the distant mountain. However, fate decided on something else to happen on this day that even the mighty Valar would not see coming.

As Smaug flew across the great blue skies, he sensed another presence close to him, magic. It wasn't anything new to him, he was an ancient creature himself, but this magic...it was different, nothing he ever felt before. Whatever it was, it could wait as the city of Dale came into his view, a smirk coming across his red scaled face.

The city was not spared one bit from Smaug's wrath. The men were either running in terror, or burnt alive to a crisp. The kingdom of Erebor was no different, sure it had harder defenses, but nothing will stop him from claiming this mountain. The dwarves themselves were more resistant than the men, but they were still easy pickings for his claws and fire. They all fled their old mountain home now, the treasure now his for the pickings...or so he thought.

The moment he laid eyes on the treasure, he smirked widely at the massive hoard of gold, gems, and other precious metals that was now his. It didn't last long as he perked up at the unknown magical energy.

"What is this?" Smaug spoke as he looked around the caves of the mountain. "It's nothing from the mountain, this is nothing that I know of." The firedrake kept looking around his new hoard of gold, finding nothing but the king's jewel emitting a magical source. But that wasn't what he was sensing, it was foreign magic. And just as he thought that, his head snapped to the side when he heard the sound of what looked like sparking lightning bolts. To his shock, a small glowing circle appeared in the mountain, slowly growing bigger, and sucking small things in at first. Smaug took a few steps back with a growl as the portal started to grow in size, the gold and gems getting sucked in, and was starting to pull him along with it slowly.

Smaug tried his best to fight back against the invisible force pulling him in now, but the portal at this point was bigger now as it pulled a struggling firedrake in. His wings flapped violently against the invisible force, but proves futile as he got pulled closer and closer to the portal. He tried to dig his claws into the walls, but they only made deep claw marks in them as his claws it into them as the portal drew him in closer.

"No, NO!" He shouted in defiance. "I will not be denied this treasure, I will not be denied!" But his shouts didn't help him as he drew even closer, before he let out one last mighty roar before he was finally pulled into the portal. The halls echoed from his roar as the portal closed behind him. The mountain of Erebor was silent now, leaving nothing but halls filled with unclaimed gold and jewels for the taking.

 **[Unknown]**

Smaug didn't know what was happening. He was tumbling in the portal now like he was in a mighty hurricane, unable to get himself upright. No matter what he did, he couldn't situate himself as the portal continued on.

' _Why is this happening to me, the great Smaug?!'_ The firedrake thought to himself as he flapped his wings until he finally got himself situated in the portal's tunnel. He could feel the foreign magic radiating from this portal, it was nothing he ever felt before in his life. What he noticed now was the strange glow appearing around his whole body. His scales became stronger, his height increased slightly, his muscles became more powerful, his claws longer and sharper, his teeth a whole lot sharper. Whatever was going on, his body was maturing at a faster rate now into an adult form.

He wasn't sure whether to be grateful for this or not, but right now there was still the fact that he was still floating down in some random portal tunnel. However, he didn't have to wait long before he finally saw the end of the tunnel, a bright white light at the end. He would've smiled at this, if it weren't for the fact that he was still _livid_ about the loss of his would be wealth of Erebor. And he forgot to keep his balance in the portal tunnel, so instead of going through the exit calmly, he tumbled out of it, now free falling in the middle of the sky with a lush green forest below him. He was back to flapping his wings violently again, this time actually gaining balance in the air before he was now flying in place with a low growl.

"Where am I?" He asked himself as he looked around the foreign land with a glare. "Where did that magic circle take me…" he looked around where he was located, a small snort from his nose as steam came out of it. It was the grassy fields, something he wasn't familiar with as he growled in small irritation and anger. Nothing about this place looked at all familiar to the last firedrake.

And like said before, he was just denied one of the greatest bounty of gold and gems in one mountain. It was one of the largest known hoard in existence, and he just lost his chance of claiming it ever again. As he brooded in the middle of the sky, his heightened sense of smell picked up something he was definitely familiar with.

Man.

"If I can't have the mountain, I will take the lives of man instead!" He roared out in anger as he flew in the direction where the race of man was. They will be the poor souls who will feel the angered wrath of the terrifying Smaug. As he flew, he did take into fact that the lands here were more flushed with life compared to some he flew over in his old home, which were sometimes populated by the race of men. However, much like them, this world will learn what happens when you anger someone like Smaug. He didn't have to go far to find some humans, a small caravan containing a total of eight carriages were spotted by his Amber/golden eyes. With a low growl at first, he let out a loud bellowing roar down at them as he started to dive down at the traveling party. The entire caravan stopped as they looked up in surprise, slowly a frightened and nervous filling up in their stomachs when they realized its intentions.

"Die, you foolish mortals!" Smaug bellowed out before he smashed one of the carriages with his claws. The people inside said carriage shouted/screamed in fright before Smaug silenced them by crushing them inside with his claws, like a tin can. People felt paralyzed as they watched Smaug crush the carriage full of people. On instinct, some people got out there weapons, from what Smaug noticed. There was some elven archers that were with this caravan and two of them were mages as they were getting ready to fight back. Some of the mages started to case a mixture of elemental spells at Smaug, the elven archers firing arrows at a fast pace, hoping there joint efforts can accomplish anything.

The arrows harmlessly bounced off his scales, while the elemental magic just washed over him like a river over stone. They continued to attack, despite what they witnessed as Smaug only growled at there futile effort. With a loud growl, he inhaled a bit of air into him, his chest glowing that traveled up his throat, and then unleashed a torrent of blazing liquid fire down at them. Some of the elves screamed from the pain as the mages did there best to block some of them with magical barriers to protect them and the civilians.

Smaug ceased his attack before he dived back down to the caravan, landing on the ground now before he raised one of his claws and swatted at one of the carriages again. It was launched across the field as a mage was charging up an attack, another one sliding to the side as he started tending a shower of fireballs mixed with storm onto Smaug.

"Stupid wizards." Smaug spoke as he casually walked over to them with an unamused glare and smirk. When a mage tried to fire a thunderbolt at the firedrake, he didn't even get the chance to fire it before Smaug knocked him into the air, then caught him in his mouth. The mage's scream was silenced when Smaug swallowed him whole with a low growl. The elven archers and mages gave small nervous looks as they glared at the drake who simply looked towards them with his glare. They tried to attack once again, but didn't have enough time to due to what happened next.

Smaug reared back with his wings spread out behind him, and spewed out a torrent of flames this time at the rest of the party. The mages tried to barricade again as it was forming around the party, but what the mages noticed was that the fire was actually breaking the barrier, making them go wide eyed in disbelief. Smaug added more power to his flames, making him smirk as he heard the barrier about to break. The mages were getting worried as sweat ran down their brows, along with their bodies shaking from how much power they were putting into their barrier.

Smaug surprised them when he ceased his flames, but there were unprepared for him to charge head on into their barrier. With how weak it was now, he _smashed_ right through it with a roar before he swiped his claws at them, flinging them away with shouts of pain before he spun around and slammed the others with his powerful tail. The sheer sound of it resembled that of a thunderbolt as it crushed anyone beneath it. A giant Dust Cloud was formed as it was clearly silent now, the sound of Smaug's breathing being heard as he snorted outwards.

"Hmhp, now to find their homes." He said as he walked out of the dust cloud, his glowing eyes spotting one lone survivor, a young peasant riding in what he believed to be the direction of the settlement. It seemed to have been a somewhat thriving one...and a bit of protection it seems to have as well. He saw ballista towers, and cannon towers near the gates and on the east and west walls.

He also noticed some arrow barrage areas a little bit into the city, followed by specific traps made for dragons to slow them down, like metal nets or large wooden pillars. Smaug merely smirked at these defenses, the closest race to possibly have these kind of defense would be Dwarves, due to how common it was for Dragons and dwarves to fight in the past. They seemed to have a "heavy" defense against dragons...but this didn't matter for Smaug. Taking one last glance at the lone rider, he smirked before he made his presence known to the settlement with a bellowing roar.

 **[Breaking Benjamin- Psycho Plays]**

The soldiers and civilians stopped at what they were doing as they were confused, shocked, and above all, frightened from the roar. The lone rider didn't even make it to the gate before Smaug grabbed a boulder from the ground and dropped it on the poor human. The military of the settlement almost immediately responded to this by aggressively shooting catapults at the last Drake, a bunch of flaming boulders heading towards him.

Smaug easily dodged over them, but did reflect one back with a tail whip, now watching it soar back to its owners.

It smashed against one of the towers, the people around it running away with screams to avoid being smashed under the debris. Smaug roared again before he fired a torrent of molten fire at the ballista towers, burning them down and knocking another one down with his own body.

"I will watch your town burn!" He spoke as he slashed at another tower, breaking the base and making it fall to the ground. One of the cannon towers fired a shot at him, the cannon ball bouncing off of his face, but did make him shake his head in only small annoyance. Like having a fly smack into someone's face. More were setting up cannonballs and firing at Smaug at a fast rate, one after the other.

Smaug dodged or simply ignored them as he bellowed out another torrent of fire down at the houses this time, burning them and the people in them. With a grin, he dived down at the running humans and scooped four of them into his gaping maw before swallowing them whole. The civilians were running in fear towards protectional bunkers near the back of the settlement as Smaug caught notice of this. He went to go take care of unfinished business until he felt a few lucky shots from a couple cannon towers hit him the face simultaneously, making him growl in annoyance before he swung his tail at one of the towers, making it crumble before he clawed at another one.

A few brave squadrons marched forward at the mighty drake and started throwing their spears at him. But much like their arrows, they shattered or bounced off of his scaled hide. Smaug looked down at them before he swatted a group of them away and followed up with a slam from one of his clawed hands on a few more. Off in the distance, there was a soldier that looked different form the others, who had more protection of armor that was golden in color and a symbol in the shape of a silver eagle on the chestplate as he watched this with widened eyes and small horror. He had seen enough as he quickly made his way to the big tower in the back of the outpost. He had to block out the sounds of his men being killed by this red dragon who roared.

The next thing he did was slam open the doors as he walked in, an elder man talking with some of the other soldiers until he caught his attention.

"Arch Wizard, we have a problem." the commander said in a deep tone as he sped over to him. "A dragon started to attack the civilians and Soldiers, heavy casualties, we need to do something, and we need to do it _now_."

"Captain, what do you wish me to do, two of my best students did not arrive here, and they're one of the most experienced in dragons." The old wizard said with a firm, yet hoarse tone due to age.

"There has to be something you can do. If we don't do something everyone and the settlement will perish if we don't do what we gave oath too!" the captain retorted, in a way, he was also kind of pleading. The arch Mage was looking out his window to see the dragon in question, who roared once again as he reared up on his hind legs, and slammed back down on a small group of spearmen, then used his own head as a club to smash another small group of soldiers away. He was quiet for a moment before he looked back at the captain, grabbing his red staff before nodding.

"I need time in order to do what I need to do, hold this foe off for as long as you can." He said before going to the stairwell that lead up higher up the tower. The captain stared but nodded as he quickly made his way out, some soldiers from up top coming down.

"Come on, men! We got a beast to stall!" he stated as they all nodded, getting there weapons ready. Outside, Smaug just smashed a swordsman to the ground before chomping down on a archer who tried to shoot his eye. Before Smaug could do anything else, an arrow hits him right between the eyes as he recoiled a bit from the sudden arrow before growing in annoyance.

"Hey you lizard fiend! Down here!"

"Who dares?!" Smaug spoke as he looked down at the one who called out to him. It was a human in golden armor, armed with a silver shortbow who glared up at him. "And who are you, golden man?" Smaug now asked with a low growl.

"I am Maximus Armstrong the third, you will terrorize these civilians no longer!" Maximus declared back pulling out his sword.

"You really think a puny ant like you can slay me?" Smaug mocked with a chuckle as his tail swatted away a few peasants behind him. "You are either brave, or very suicidal."

"Stop talking and fight you giant lizard reject!" Smaug snorted with a grin as he raised his claw up and went to slam it on the golden human. The human proved to be quickly than the dragon thought as he quickly jumped to the side. Smaug growled now in small annoyance as he tried to slam his claw on him again, only for Maximus to dodge once again. The human in golden armor was starting to become a pest now as he would sometimes block a claw swing with his sword, mostly grinding against it so it wouldn't hit.

Smaug in his irritated state, was surprised that this human's sword was holding well against his own claws, but ignored that as he switched tactics and used his tail to try and swing it down at him. The human jumped to the side to avoid his tail, then started moving up a flight of stairs to the upper walls.

"Annoying _Vermin_!" Smaug said with a louder growl as he slammed his clawed hand against the wall Maximus was on. This one was obviously a lot more durable than the other towers as Smaug could only get his claws digging into it, but not knocking it down.

With the Arch mage, he finally made it to the very top of his tower. He looked down to see the firedrake roaring at the captain now who sheathed his swords and drew out his silver short bow, now doing hit and run tactics with his arrows along the walls. He could see the annoyance piling up in the dragon's eyes as he closed an eye to avoid getting hit by an arrow from the Captain. The arch mage sighed heavily as he looked down outside the settlements walls, now raising his staff up, the purple gem in it glowing brightly as he muttered a very strange language.

The sky was forming what seemed like a portal as lightning struck from it, the portal getting bigger and darker. Maximus stopped for a moment to look up at the portal, a surprised look in his eyes. However, this distraction was enough for Smaug to finally smack him off the wall with the back of his clawed hand.

 **[End Song]**

Maximus gave a small shout as he tumbled to the ground, his shortbow being picked up by Smaug who proceeded to crushing it in his claws. The firedrake wasn't at all noticing the portal as he crawled towards the captain who growled with a grin. The captain was getting up with slight difficulty, but still recovered quickly as he panted a bit.

"Do you see now, golden man?" Smaug said as he stood over said man. "You cannot defeat me, you arrows are useless against me."

"Maybe so…" Maximus said as his knees buckled a little bit as Smaug chuckled darkly. "You've made a grave mistake of attacking this settlement…"

"Enlighten me then." Smaug said as he leaned down with his chest gaining a glow now.

"Our backup will arrive...and end your vile deeds…!" he said in determination as he took out his sword. "But I have my own plan…"

"Tch...stubborn human." Smaug said as the glow went up his neck slowly. "The race of man were always the most stubborn, but easily the most _**corruptible**_ _."_ Maximus growled as he gripped his sword tightly in both hands, waiting to see what this dragon will do. Smaug lurched forward now, unleashing a torrent of fire at the golden armored man. Maximus used what little strength he had to quickly move forward to dodge the flames, now underneath the firedrake. Smaug widened his eyes slightly as Maximus gave a battle cry as he actually _jumped_ towards him, his sword drawing back in a a stab motion as it was aiming at the firedrake's chest.

The sword made its mark, making contact with Smaug's chest. However, what happened next made both Maximus and Smaug look in both shock and surprise. The sword Maximus wielded, shattered apon contact against the firedrake's chest. Smaug on his part stumbled back from the small power behind it. He felt the small power in the blade that now laid in many shards.

The sword was created for fighting dragons, Smaug knew of this now as he looked down at the golden armored human.

"W-...what…?" Maximus asked to himself in disbelief. "But...my sword...it's suppose to withstand any dragon from within the realm...how can it…?" the next thing he felt was a harsh smack from Smaug, sending him to a wall as he gave a small shout in pain when his back ricocheted from the wall and fell to the floor with a groan.

"Never in my life have I ever felt a weapon ever make _me_ flinch." Smaug spoke with a growl. "I've faced against the dwarves mighty weapons, none have ever made me feel this." He then pinned the golden armored man down with one claw, the tip of said claw piercing his chest plate, but not his body yet. "Where did you get such a weapon?" Maximus Armstrong only growled.

"It was made by us humans…" he tried to crawl away, but Smaug made sure to keep him in place. "The elves putting magic into the sword...and blessed by these very _gods_...it was suppose harm the dragons of this world...how could it not…?" Smaug was silent for a while before he smirked now with a malicious look.

"Because I'm not _from_ this world." He said with a chuckle. "I should've known that man would never be able to create such a weapon without help, and it proved useless against me." He then reared up head, his chest glowing once again that traveled up his long neck. "Now, you will _**burn**_." However, before he could release his fire breath, he was struck in the head by a powerful gust of wind and snow, making him stumble back a bit from the surprise attack. It caused him to let go of Maximus as he laid on the ground now, energy spent as Smaug looked over to see the old man wizard there with his staff up.

"From all of the things I have seen in my life, this is the most unexpected turn of events that I look down upon from your misdeeds…" the old man said with a glare towards the Dragon.

"You wish to try and beat me, old man." Smaug spoke in a rumbling tone as he stood up to his full height, a glare on his face as he growled.

"I have faced many dragons in my lifecycle…" he then narrowed a glare at Smaug. "However, you...are a new one...you aren't from this world are you? More...from a dimensional world…"

"What does it matter?" Smaug said as he grinned. "Nothing is different to me, you will burn like the Warriors of Old." Smaug then unleashed another torrent of liquid fire now at the base of the tower, weakening its base structure. The old Wizard only stood as he slammed the bottom of his stick on the floor as he summoned more blizzard storms and water to cancel out the fire, in an attempt at least. Smaug ceased his attack, before he slammed his body against the tower, his claws digging into it as he now looked down at the Wizard face to face.

The wizard didn't lose his glare as he fired a beam of ice at the dragon, but all it did was wash over him before Smaug used one of his claws to land a direct hit to the arch mage's body. The wizard gave a shout of pain as he was flung off of his tower that now crumbled and collapsed afterwards as Smaug roared. Maximus widened his eyes in disbelief as the arch mage tumbled across the ground, his staff rolling away from his as he coughed heavily.

Smaug's claws then slammed down on the arch mage's staff, making it shatter as the purple gem that was once in it lost its glow before it exploded like a firecracker. The arch mage couldn't get up as he tried pushing off from the ground but only fell back down, Smaug slowly stocking him.

"Even if you're a wizard, you're still just a mortal man like the rest of your pitiful race." Smaug spoke with a dark chuckle. "And like the race of man," The wizard took one weak glance up at the firedrake as said dragon raised his clawed hand up. "You _die_ like one." The arch mage gave one last sigh before Smaug slammed his hand on the fallen old man, crushing him to death.

"No!" Maximus shouted out as he tried to get up, but couldn't, his body not cooperating with him. Smaug glanced back at him now with a grin, raising his hand up where the now dead wizard was.

"Don't think I forgot about you, golden man." He said as he stalked towards him now with a grin. "You will join your fallen comrades shortly." Maximus only growled as Smaug brought his claw up to bring it down on him as his smirk grew wider.

"FIREDRAKE!" A booming voice shouted making Smaug stop as he widened his eyes slightly. He looked behind him to see something he never thought to see in his life.

It was a White Dragon that was just as big as Smaug. He barbs on his chin that were a few inches long, like it was a beard in a way as his red eyes were formed in a harsh glare at the Firedrake of Middle Earth. His scales where large like armor plates as Smaug heard his angered growl from within the dragon in front of him, his claws just as big as his as well.

Smaug never expected to see another dragon, he was the last in his world, but now here stood another dragon. He shook his head with a growl now as he glared back at the new comer.

"Who are you?" He demanded with a low growl as he now fully faced him.

"Martiver," the now named Dragon answered with a deep booming voice. "Dragon of the Harmony faction. I am here to put an end to this...who are you and why have you attacked this civilization." Smaug only growled at the fact he was _demanding_ for answers from someone like him. "Are you of the Chaos Faction?"

"I am Smaug, the titan of the skies, and I owe no allegiance to anyone but myself." Smaug spoke with a growl. "As for my reason, I have no need of one to attack the race of man." Martiver narrowed his glare at his reason as his growl grew louder.

"That's...your reason…?" he said in a rhetorical way, making Smaug narrow his own glare. "Such a childish motivation…"

"You dare to scold me on my ways?" Smaug said with an irritated tone.

"I _despise_ it. You're irrational thinking is already putting a dent into this world...I must get rid of you."

 **[Play I will not Bow by Breaking Benjamin]**

"You wish to defend the race of man?" Smaug said as he spread his wings out behind him. "Then, you will die with them!" He said before bellowing out a roar as he shot forward, taking Martiver by surprise with his speed as the firedrake tackled him in the air. Martiver growled as he blocked a claw going for his eye, and retaliated with kicking Smaug across the sky with his two massive feet.

He flew back a ways to gain some distance as the two dragons circled each other, both growling at one another. Smaug made the first move by flying at Martiver, taking him by surprise by hitting him with his tail before the white dragon could react. Smaug followed up with a bite to the white dragon's arm, his teeth drawing blood from his foe. Martiver growled in anger as he quickly grabbed at Smaug's neck and bit down to get a grip before he actually lifted him over his body and slammed him to the ground.

Smaug growled as he landed a slash with his claws against Martiver's chest. This made the Harmony Dragon let go as he slid back, Smaug quickly getting up as Martiver was on the attack now, tackling the firedrake and launching both of them into the air momentarily.

Smaug managed to spin them around, now being on top as he bit into his opponent's shoulder. Martiver gave a small growl of pain from the bite as he used his head as a weapon and smacked it across Smaug's head. The firedrake moved away now with a daze and a growl as Martiver took this chance to grab Smaug in a grapple, but backed off when Smaug unleashed a torrent of fire straight into his face. Said Harmony Dragon had his eyes closed as he shook his head to get rid of the fire in its eyes as Smaug took the time to get out of his dazed state. He flew around behind him now before he clawed at his wings, leaving three tears in the white dragon's wing membrane. Martiver gave a roar in anger now as he pulled his tail back and hit Smaug in the chest, sending him away from him into a wall.

Smaug shook his head before he pounced back onto Martiver, his claws digging into his side and dragging them down, leaving more slightly deep cuts on the sides of his body.

"You're testing my patience!" Martiver growled from the slight pain as he smacked his claws of him as he started to slash at Smaug, some making contact with his chest and face. Much to his shock, his claws didn't even leave a noticeable scratch on the firedrake. Said dragon countered with a bite to his outstretched wrist, biting deep into it with a growl. Martiver roared again in pain before he started punching Smaug's face, making him let go, but not before he landed his own punch with his wing, then backing off with a growl. Martiver growled as he panted, obviously pissed off at what Smaug was doing.

"What's the matter, I thought you were going to stop me?" Smaug taunted with a chuckle. Martiver growled before he charged at Smaug with a roar, only to miss because of Smaug outmaneuvering him with his agility. Smaug then clawed at his other wing membrane with a laugh before he proceeded to bite into the joint of his wing. Martiver gave a loud roar of pain as he immediately started to elbow Smaug in the face until he let go, due to the elbow actually hitting him directly in the nose as Smaug shook his head when he leaned on the wall. Martiver only glared at him until he was confused by his smirk and loud chuckle.

"Now you BURN!" Smaug roared out before he blew out a stream of molten fire at him. Normally Martiver would easily ignore the fire, but thanks to Smaug's attacks that left deep cuts on his body and wings, it left his more tender and soft flesh exposed. So the molten liquid fire was able to hurt him where it hurt the most, under the scales.

The roar that came out of Martiver's mouth was the loudest of pain anyone from a long radius can hear. Enough to a point where majority of birds flapped away from the trees and other dragons from far away perking up from it. Smaug ceased his attack, just to shove the white dragon to the ground and resumed to fire a more steady stream of fire this time into his exposed flesh on his back and wings. The Firedrake knew that he was growing weaker, from the fact he tried to shield himself, but he couldn't and he continued to roar in pain, which was dying down slowly.

Smaug once again ceased his attack, now smirking down at the severely weakened dragon laying before him as he walked around him, now placing a clawed hand on the dragon's head as way to appear bigger.

"You chose to defend the race of man, I told you that you would join them didn't I." Smaug said with a malicious tone. Martiver shakily glanced up at him with a weakened and tired look, a weak growl coming from him.

"What...a-are you…?" He spoke, Smaug taking into fact that he spoke telepathically now that he noticed. He growled down at him as he lifted his hand up, just to turn his head to the side, exposing his neck.

"I am _fire,"_ Smaug said with a more malicious and sadistic tone. "I am…" He then gave one last growl at him before finishing off his sentence. **"** _ **Death."**_ Smaug then bit into the fallen dragon's neck, his fangs puncturing into his throat before he teared it right out. Hot blood spraying everywhere as Smaug spat out the hunk of flesh from his mouth before standing on top of the dead dragon, and let out a bellowing victorious roar.

 **[End Song]**

Maximus was a statue at this point when he noticed there last line of defense was beaten...there was nothing left now as his pupils vibrated in horror. Smaug slowly looked towards him after his roar died down, a grin on his face at the sight of the human's expression.

"Now, to finish what I started with _you._ " He said before he stalked towards the human, and lifted him up with his claws. Maximus only looked down then towards Smaug as he was now eye level with the beast as Smaug grin. However, it slowly went away when Maximus closed his eyes briefly, then just harshly glared at the firedrake, indicating he wasn't afraid to die, and to do his worst.

"Bitter to the end, what a pitiful race." Smaug said with a grin before he opened his mouth, and tossed the golden armored human in, then swallowed him with a growl. After that, he took notice of the few humans who were still here, that foolishly came out of hiding.

"Now to finish what I came here to do." Smaug said once again as he reared up with his wings spread out behind him, his chest gaining the bright golden light that went slowly up his neck.

 **[Meanwhile]**

The fire from the settlement could be seen for miles. The firedrake who caused this currently circling above it while breathing down fire from the skies. Unbeknownst to the mighty Smaug, he had a bit of a spectator who watched with small interest and entertainment. His dark emerald green eyes scanning from a far as he chuckled. His hide was a bright yellow color with dark crimson stripes doning him.

' _You are an interesting one, Firedrake.'_

 **Author's Note: A new story I thought up, with Risingthunder45 as my Co-Author as always, check out our MLP react on his page on Deviant Art to read that, where I'm the Co-Author instead.**

 **So to explain Smaug's appearance. I'm going for the Desolation of Smaug movie image, but he has arms like the older cartoon version and book. If you have any questions about this story, please leave them in the reviews. Enjoy.**


	2. Chaos Dragon Battle

After the destruction of the human settlement, Smaug left the burning place to find for rest. The destruction of this place, and his battle with the white dragon was a bit of an exercise for him as he flew away from it. He now flew over the forest from before, uncaring about the lives he just took, from both man and the one dragon. Now that got him to realizing one thing.

He wasn't the only dragon now, there were more of them here in this world. What made him almost laugh was the fact that there were dragons who fought to _protect_ the human and other species. And it did intrigue him that there were "factions" from what Martiver said when he mentioned he was of the "Harmony" Faction, and thought Smaug was apart of the "Chaos" Faction.

This made him scoff, he was his own master, he owed no loyalty to anyone but himself. He was Smaug, the Chiefest and Greatest of all Calamities of Middle Earth, the killer of the great Dwarven warriors of Old. No Dragon is going to stop his wrath, nor could they tell him what he can and can't do.

However, with these other dragons around now, it would mean he would have heavy competition and enemies that he would have to watch out for. Regardless of much, all he had to do was show who was the alpha predator amongst the species.

As soon as he flew away from the destruction, he finally found a place that he was searching for, a lake. Not that big of a lake, but it was enough for his liking as he descended to the lake. He looked into the lake to see a good amount of fish in it at least, a small smirk on his scales face before he dove his head in, and scooped up a small family of fish into his maw. Fish is usually something he goes for after killing civilization. He doesn't know why, he just does on most occasions. Although it doesn't fill his stomach like dwarves, men, or the occasional rarity of elves, it was something.

Orcs just tasted terrible to him, and would only eat them if he had to scare them off. Even then the moment they run off, he spits them out and makes sure to take his sweet time getting the taste out of his mouth with other prey. It just tasted like pure sweat and onions, mixed with some sort of taste he can't even describe.

With a shake of his head, he dipped his head down once again and scooped more fish into his maw that he swallowed whole with a gulp. Sometimes he wonders about this new area he is exploring. It seemed more...colorful than it was more gritty at home, in a way so to speak. He never really cared for his surroundings to much when he caused destruction, but he decided to at least take a glance around when he flew over this way. It seemed...rather relevant to note that there was a lot more dragons or other creatures of his species around the area than he originally thought.

' _Whatever goes on in this world, they will learn to fear me, the Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities.'_ Smaug thought as he glanced down at the lake, finding a large object swimming around in the water, almost the size of a large bear. He smirked at this, noticing there was bigger prey in the water, a small little chuckle escaping his mouth. With a predatory growl, he dove his head right down at large silhouette with an opened maw.

However, the moment his fangs punctured into the large aquatic creature, his head jolted violently from the sudden electric voltage he got from the creature he just bit into. He had widened eyes as as he scrunched his face from what he got from it, a growl escaping from the sting. The next thing he heard was a small little giggle coming from the side of him.

Looking over quickly, his eyes made contact with a small female dragon. Unlike the last dragon he met, she was a white feathered dragon with blue eyes, and she was slightly smaller. She was just giggling rather cutely to herself with her eyes closed. However, Smaug didn't share the same funny humor as he slowly glared at the obviously young dragon.

"What's so _funny_?" He asked slowly as he turned around to face her fully.

"The look on your face was great to watch, mister." she said, continuing to giggle. "I knew you would try to bite down on a bigger fish, but it wasn't, it was an eel."

"An...eel…" Smaug said slowly as he gained a toothy smirk now as he made a small growl in his throat. "So you think that was _funny, little Fledgling_?" the little dragon flinched a little at his growl as she had widened eyes and a small animated sweat drop going down her head.

"Well um…" she voiced out a little nervously. She didn't like the way he was looking at her, the way his eyes glared at her were like two burning infernos that radiated with power and terror.

"Did you think it was _funny_?" Smaug asked once again as he tapped his claws against the ground, his index claw actually digging into the ground as he growled.

"Um...maybe a little bit…?" she said in a more hesitant manner now. Smaug continued to dig his claw into the ground before he started to chuckle loudly with a shake of his head.

"A little you say?" He said as he got onto his his feet, his chest starting to glow up to his neck faintly. "Fledgeling, you made a _poor_ decision today." She knew all well what it meant when a Dragon goes into that position. She widened her eyes as she quickly flapped her wings before quickly flying up to dodge a stream of fire that burned the ground where she once sat. Smaug never lost his smirk as he slowly looked up at the young dragon.

"You will _burn._ " He said before he unfurled his wings and shot up towards her with a roar. The fledgling made a small shout of nervousness as she started fly away at the same speed as Smaug was about to bite her leg, which she barely managed to escape from as she was attempting escape. Smaug growled in annoyance as he took chase after her with a roar now. If one thing was to note, this fledgling was a fast one, and not just as fast as a dragon, but incredibly fast from what he was seeing.

No matter, Smaug would enjoy this chase of cat and mouse. With a grin, he unleashed a stream of fire out of his maw right at her, hoping to ignite her feathers. He seemed to have underestimated her for her age, for she felt it coming as she twirled to the side, showing a slow-mo of her twirling and the fire just inches from her, but not hitting her. This was going to be an interesting chase.

Smaug roared as he flew up higher now, and slowly rising even higher. The feathered fledging looking behind her, a bit surprise she didn't see the big mean red Dragon flying behind her as she gave a confused look. That's when she noticed the sun for some reason went dark, confusing her since there wasn't any clouds today. When she looked up at the sun, all she was a large silhouette before she was suddenly tackled by her chaser. They were still in the air, but both were ferociously fighting each other back as they swayed heavily back and forth.

However Smaug proved the victor as he made her crash to the ground, his hand holding her down by her throat while his other hand pinned one of her wings down with a growl. The fledgling started the thrash as she gripped his claw tightly.

"I will show you what happens to those who try to make me look _foolish._ " Smaug said with a low growl and malice tone. "Shame for you, your last thoughts will be of me, as I _**burn you.**_ " He finished as his chest glowed brightly that traveled up his neck. The fledgling widened its eyes before it had to do something quick. She then thought of an idea as she closed her eyes, electrical surges coursing through her body. Before Smaug could react, the young dragon released a blast of electricity from her maw and into his face, making the firedrake roar in mostly surprise and less pain as he stumbled back with a shake of his head.

When he looked back, it was already in the air, speeding off as Smaug growled loudly. He was _really_ mad now.

"Come back here you DAMNED FLEDGLING!" Smaug roared violently as he took off with a beat of his wings, spreading debris around from his take off.

"Please, sir, It was just a harmless joke!" she tried to reason, dodging a fireball.

"No one 'pranks' Smaug the Golden, The Chiefest and Greatest of all Calamities, the Titan of the Skies!" Smaug roared once again as he shot another fireball at her. "I will burn you like all the foolish _insects_ who dare to fight me!"

"Why take it as fighting!? That's wasn't even the intention, you jerk!"

"No one disrespects me, nor makes a fool of me!" Smaug roared as he fired another blast of flames at the fleeing dragoness. The dragoness decided to slow him down by flying backwards sending lightning fast electric shocks aimed at his eyes with her mouth.

Smaug didn't fall for it again as he dodged underneath the blast and retaliated with his own blast of fire. Seeing how it didn't work, she just went back to dodging.

Smaug kept firing more fire blasts at her, and when she dodged, his fire blasts destroyed the landscape below them.

In her desperation to escape the great firedrake, she tried to hide in the forest below them, but Smaug just burned every tree in his sights, not caring if he wasn't aiming for her.

He just wanted her burned and dead. He didn't care what got in his way, he will not stop until he either caught the young dragon, or until she dies to the flames. The young dragon couldn't count how many times she had to put out some small fires on her wings.

Compared to most dragons, her feathers made her more flammable, so she had huge worry and trouble when the firedrake started to burn the forest she was in. She had to leave after the last few trees were about to burn up, zooming out from the trees. When she looked forward, her eyes widened when she saw where she was leading Smaug the whole time.

Her Home.

She didn't know what to do as she felt hesitant to continue, however she had no choice as she gulped and zoomed over to the stone mountain castle.

Smaug didn't see where she was heading, and he didn't care as he continued to pursue her with a loud roar. The village below the mountain all shook when they saw the two dragons, one being the fledgling that lived around here, the other being a very angry looking firedrake. The fledgling flew into the castle from the top and closed the door from above, Smaug stopping mid flight as he growled.

"Come out fledgling, or this mountain will burn like an inferno engulfing an elven forest!" Smaug bellowed out with a loud roar in an angered tone.

"Just go away, you stinky breath!" she shouted back. That didn't help her at all as Smaug growled even louder before he literally slammed into the mountain, causing it to shake and cause a small bundle of boulders to fall and down to the village bellow. "This is not necessary you know! ...I'm sorry you didn't like the prank!"

"As I said," Smaug said before he smashed into the mountain again, making large stones break off it with ease thanks to his tremendous strength. "No one makes a fool of Smaug the Magnificent!" the villagers widened there eyes at what he was saying before they saw the giant boulders rolling down the mountain, causing them to scream as the giant rocks came crashing from up top.

"A bit full of yourself don't you think!?" The fledgling stated, the castle rumbling slightly from the impact. Smaug only roared in response as he flew back a couple of meters, then slammed into the mountain once again that shook it, causing even more boulders to rain down upon the innocent village below. When he at the spot he smashed into, he found another entrance for the inside, a small "back door" if he could call it that.

"You have nowhere to go now, Fledgling!" Smaug roared as his hands went into the crack, and started to forcefully pry it open even wider till his head could almost peak in. The result of forcing it open caused the small entrance to crack and break as some boulders fell once again from the result. He looked around into the building...much to his surprise, he couldn't see the small dragoness inside the castle.

"You COWARD!" He roared in anger as he bellowed out a heavy stream of molten fire from his maw and into the home inside the mountain. He pulled his head out of the widened crack in the mountain and flew back a couple of feet, only to breath his molten fire at the entrance, weaken it down. When that was done, he flew further back from the mountain, and then shot towards it like a speeding arrow. The result was him breaking into the mountain itself, his sheer strength, combined with the molten fire that weakened the entrance he pried, allowed him to enter the mountain, just like he did with the great Dwarven Kingdom Erebor.

Some of the villagers that didn't get crushed, recoiled from the force as the ground rumbled around them from the impact, surprised at the strength of this dragon. And they all shook when they heard the firedrakes mighty roar of anger and malice as the mountain inside was being destroyed, the stone castle falling apart as Smaug let loose his anger. When he observed the completely and utterly destroyed home, he chuckled, knowing she could not have lived through all that.

He wasn't done yet as he smashed through the roof of the mountain, doing a spiral when he escaped before spreading his wings out to display his dominance and "grace" as he looked down at the barely standing village below. It was already in ruins with life taken violently, corpses and crumbled down houses everywhere.

Smaug smirked as he glanced at the stone castle he laid to ruin, before he chuckled once again.

"Time to add salt to the wound." He said as he dived down at the village, and started raining down on them with molten fire and death.

Thanks to them not having anyway to defend themselves, their village was nothing but ashes and ruin, there were no lives spared from the fire. At the end, he killed off that fledgling and destroyed more civilization in the process, only snorting at what he has destroyed.

"Hmph, worthless insects." He said with a chuckle as he flew above the ruined village, enjoying the sight below the mountain.

Honestly it was like destroying Dale and Erebor once again, but the defences of this land was _so_ much worse. Regardless, this was enough to satisfy him for a little bit before he flew off.

However, he was wrong about one thing inside the stone castle. In one of the small entrances in the back of the mountain, a small little girl peaked her head out to see the destruction the firedrake left behind in her home. She had a look of both fright, but also relief that he was finally gone...but what he has done...she was in a lot of trouble now.

Miles away now, Smaug was back to flying away from the destroyed Mountain and Village, heading back to the lake to feed once again. This time with no distraction to keep him away from his feeding. Before he could, he heard a calling roar not that far from his position as he stopped in mid flight now.

"Now who dares to call me?" He said to himself as he looked around with a confused glare and smirk. He looked around quickly to find the owner of the voice until he caught a glimpse of bright yellow scales. With a growl, he decided to see this dragon who dared to call for him. The other dragon didn't have much fright when Smaug flew over to him as the big dragon growled. When he got closer, all he got was a smirk from the yellow scaled dragon. Smaug landed on the ground and stood before the dragon in front of him.

The dragon in question was a brightly yellow scaled with crimson red stripes and had three horns on his head, two curved forward while the middle one stood straight. While he was wingless, he made up for it with the spikes at the end of his tail and having straight tusks jutting out of his mouth. His eyes were an emerald green in color, with an orange underbelly and dark brown claws.

"You put up quite a show destroying a tiny village and attempting to kill fledglings, fellow dragon." the dragon said with a deep smooth tone as he smirked at Smaug. Said firedrake only snorted with a growl as he smirked at the yellow dragon. Whoever this dragon was, he was different compared to that fledgling and "Martiver".

"If one dares to mock me, all will burn in the fire." Smaug replied with a malicious grin.

"And you have every right to." the dragon said with his smirk still present. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Velanook, part of the Chaos faction. Pleasing to meet a mighty dragon such as yourself." Smaug actually smiled wider at this, loving the small praise he was receiving. "I hope to not intrude, but I do wish to ask of something to you."

"And what you ask from the Great Smaug?" The firedrake asked as he continued to smirk at the wingless dragon.

"Perhaps you would like to...join our Chaos faction? We could use more dragons who reek havoc across the lands...and who have no regards for those beneath him." Velanook suggested to him. "A fine specimen of destruction indeed." Smaug arched an eyebrow at him, before it changed to that of a look like he thought he was making a bad joke.

"Join you?" He said with a low tone before he started to chuckle, which then turned into loud laughter as he shook his head.

"There a problem?" Velanook asked confused with a small furrowed brow.

"It's just so funny with you thinking that I would join a wingless _worm_ like you." Smaug said with a smug smirk.

"Oh, I don't represent the entire fraction, fellow Dragon. But I would recommend to watch the things you say around others...it won't come close for you when another of your skill comes along."

"Ha, there are no others dragons with my skills!" Smaug laughed with pride. "I am the last, and greatest of the Firedrakes of the frozen North, there's nobody that can compete with me!"

"Hm...Though I did indeed watch your match with that harmony faction...perhaps you won't mind if I test that out from you? Claiming the greatest of the Firedrakes is quite a claim around these parts."

"So you think you can even lift a candle to my flame?" Smaug asked with a low chuckle now. "I am Smaug, the Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities, so come and try your best, so I can make you burn!"

"Oh no, not me...I've seen you in action and you were right about me not matching up to you...but I know a few who would want to...pick a fight, I should say." Velanook said with a dark grin on his face. This made Smaug growl with an arched eyebrow before he looked to the sides...and saw three _humans_ come out wearing scrapped metal armor from the looks of it.

Smaug stared for the longest second...before he busted out into loud, rumbling laughter as he shook his head. Velanook however, just kept his dark grin as he continued to laugh.

"Is this suppose to be a _joke_!?" Smaug laughed out loud. "You think three humans can harm me, you're more of a fool than I think you are!"

"Well, unless they have some magical sword made to kill dragons, then no...humans can't harm you...good thing they _aren't human_."

"What?" Smaug said with a confused glare before he saw the three humans start to glow as they now laughed before they showed their true dragons forms.

One was specifically a more brute of a dragon with massive wings. This was an Ice Dragon, who had a crystal light blue scale pattern with ice shard like horns on his head that went all the way down his back and tail, with crystal white slits for his eyes as he had a smug dark smirk on his face. "I am Cryo."

The other dragon was an eastern style one. He had dark red scales with forest green horns and yellow eyes. His mane was a bright yellow with red streaks in it, and his claws were long and curved colored purple on his four fingers. "I am Liang!"

The last one was a dragoness who had a more lean body compared to the other dragons. She was of an earth dragoness as it showed with her light brown scales that looked a lot more like sand and hardened rocks. Like the dragon Velanook, she had no wings but made up for it with having sharp claws at the end of each finger. Her eyes were pure yellow slits as she had a small glare on her face, her eyes practically glowing. "And I am Granite."

Smaug was at first surprise by this, then shook his head with a growling chuckle. "It's been a while since I've seen Dragons use magic like this, but it won't matter." He looked up with a glare, but still had that cocky grin. "But it won't matter how many your are, you'll all feel my fire and power!"

"We shall see." Cryo said in a rumbling icy voice as he was staying in position, seemingly like a tank in a way.

"Your pride will be silenced by my winds." Liang said with a quiet, yet bold tone as he floated in the air.

"Hmph...you smug types all act the same..." Granite said as she got on her feet and got into some sort of pouncing stance. Velanook glanced at his party of three before he smirked confidently at the firedrake...who never lost his smug grin and glare.

"Well then," Smaug said as he got on his hind legs with his wings furled out behind him, making him look bigger. "Shall we see if I can make you beg for mercy, compared to Martiver?" Granite only glared at him with a growl.

 **[Play So What by Three Days Grace]**

The first dragon to make a move was Granite who charged forward with her claws out stretched, only for Smaug to take to the skies and smacked her away with a kick from both of his feet. Smaug then glanced over to see Liang flying right at him with his jaws opened, and managed to counter the attack with a claw strike to the eastern dragon's face, leaving bloody claw marks on his face. He also managed to dodge icicle shards that were a good size to harm dragons as it nearly hits his face and body, looking over at Cryo who had his mouth open, frozen air around it.

"Burn in the Void!" Smaug roared as he attacked with his flames now. Cryo quickly made an large enough ice shield in front of him to at least block the flames from hitting him, which was a pretty thick hardened layer of it. Smaug never let up as he continued to attack the ice with his flames, before he was tackled to the ground by Velanook who roared at him. Granite took advantage with this as well, getting back on her feet and charging Smaug, clawing at his face.

The firedrake roared in anger as Velanook jumped back as Granite didn't let up with her attacks. Smaug managed to grab on of her wrists and blasted her face with a point blank fire blast that made her roar in pain. The next thing to happen was Smaug using his feet to kick off Granite as she was sent back a few feet. He rolled out of the way in time to avoid an attempted body slam by Cryo, and blasted him with his molten flames to his side. Cryo gave a small pained roar. Before Smaug could do more, he looked to his side and got shoulder bashed by Liang as said dragon gave a loud roar with the momentum. The eastern dragon then started to wrap around him like a serpent, constricting the firedrake who roared in anger as he struggled. Granite got back up as she was back in the fray, stabbing her claws into Smaug's face who roared in pain once again.

Smaug wasn't going down like this as he freed one of his arms, and dug his claws into the eastern dragon's delicate hide, and dragged them down leaving deep gashes. Liang gave a loud shout of pain before Smaug twirled him around and threw him off, sending him towards Granite who gave a grunt from the collision. Smaug flew back up as he took a deep inhale of breath, the air around his mouth looking like it was swirling around it as his chest glowed brightly. Cryo was able to react to this, doing the same thing as the air slowly turned colder, forming an growing crystal white circle. Smaug unleashed his attack in the form of a massive fireball that was shot towards the ice dragon. The ice dragon retaliated with his own massive icicle, just the same size as the fireball as the two projectiles were about to collide.

The resulting collision made a large cloud of smoke that made it hard for Cryo to see, to which the cunning Smaug used to his advantage. Cryo looked through the smoke with squinted eyes before Smaug suddenly came up from underneath him, his fangs puncturing into his side while his claws dug into his tail, although with slight difficulty due to having thicker scales compared to Liang. Cryo growled angrily and in pain, as the ice dragon was standing his ground. Smaug smirked as he dug his fangs in deeper while his claws managed to leave deep cuts into it now. Cryo gave a pained shout followed by a growl as he jammed his claw into Smaug's eyes.

"Gah!" The firedrake backed off now with a shake of his as he growled in pain. As he was distracted Granite ran towards him and quickly slashed cross Smaug, pushing him back a bit from the hit. The next thing to happen was Liang to grab Smaug and toss him a few feet away, making the dragon skid his claws across the ground. Smaug was getting mad now as he looked up with a glare as Liang charged straight for him.

With quick reflexes, he grabbed the eastern dragon by the horns and slammed him to the ground, making the serpent dragon struggle violently like a snake in water before a sickening _**CRACK**_ was heard afterwards. Smaug lifted up the now dead Liang who had a wide eyed blank look as his neck was at a bad angle, to which Smaug made worse when he gripped his jaws and tore his bottom one out with a roar. Granite widened her eyes with her glare as Cryo growled angrily at the firedrake.

Velanook growled as well that he just lost one of his most versatile fighter, Smaug wasn't playing around now.

Said firedrake dropped the carcass before he shot forwards toward Cryo like a speeding bullet, said ice dragon couldn't react in time before he was tackled by Smaug who now bit into his throat with a low growl. Cyro gritted his teeth as the fangs were starting to slightly pierce. The Ice Dragon did what he could do, coat himself within ice armor, or to at least attempt him from piercing any further. Smaug heard Granite coming from behind with her claws out, and smirked as he pulled back and jumped to the side just as she got close to thrust her claws forward. Due to her not being quick enough, instead of attacking the firedrake, her claws instead stabbed into the ice dragon who roared in pain.

"Shit!" Granite stated as her eyes darted to look over her shoulder to see Smaug with his smirk going wider in a sadistic manner. He then fired a quick fire blast to them, making the two dragons widen their eyes as Cryo made a poorly made ice barrier between them and the fire.

Unfortunately it didn't stand up to Smaug's flame as it just bursted right through, and started burning their bodies. Cryo roared in pain the most due to it being his opposite element, and due it hitting him in his exposed spots where Smaug bit and clawed into. Granite gave a loud grunt of pain at the flame as she used her claws to cover her face, the sound of Cryo shouting pain being heard in her ears.

Smaug used this to his advantage as he ceased his game breath, and charged at the two distracted dragons. Thanks to that, Smaug was close enough to stabs his claws into Cryo's left eye. Cryo gave another shout of pain as Granite gathered her bearings and attempted to attack Smaug. He was fast though as his tail struck her in the head as he pulled his bloodied claw out of his eye, and then jabbed his claws once into his neck where he bit him. Cryo choked from the claws digging deeply into his neck, his eyes widening as his vision went extremely blurry.

With one strong tug, he ripped the ice Dragon's throat out with his claws, spraying hot blood fell to the ground lifeless now as Granite shook her head to clear from the strike of Smaug's tail. She looked over and widened her eyes in anger at the loss of two of her allies. She gave a loud growl as she lifted up to her hind legs and then slammed her front paws to the ground, causing cracks from beneath her, the ground rumbling as rocks from below started come come up from the ground, quickly heading towards Smaug.

The firedrake glanced over at this and smirked, also noticing Velanook charging at him from the other side to whack him with his tail. With a beat of his wings, he flew up to dodge the incoming rocks, and making Velanook widen his eyes at the rocks.

"Granite call them o-!" He didn't finish as he was hit by barrage after barrage of stones. He barely blocked them with his massive tail. Said dragoness widened her eyes in shock that she hit her friend before looking to her side to seeing Smaug flying at her. She didn't have time to do anything as Smaug gripped her by the snout and slammed her head to the ground, then started to slam his fist onto her repeatedly over and over again. She didn't have time to react or retaliate as Smaug just unrelentlessly pummeled her head.

He continued this until her tail stopped twitching, his clawed fists covered in blood as he smirked down at the bloodied and beaten Granite. He didn't seem to be paying attention when he gave a small roar of pain when Valenook, who snuck up on him, and jabbed his claws into his eyes, his tail jabbing to Smaug's side.

However, while he was able to make Smaug's eye bleed, his hide was tough as he boasted many times. Valenook tsked at this as he grabbed Smaug and slammed him to the ground, Smaug now on his back as the wingless dragon attempted to dig his claw further into Smaug's eye.

He didn't get that chance as Smaug retaliated with whacking his tail at Velanook's head, knocking the wingless dragon off who roared with a bit of pain as Smaug switched their positions, his hands now gripping his jaws and forcefully prying them open. The Chaos Dragon thrashed like a wild bull as Smaug only made a tsk at his resilience.

"Even against _four_ of you, the dragons of this world, are utterly _weak_." Smaug said as he used more of his strength to pry his jaws open. "And you are, _**beaten.**_ " He finished as he smirked at the satisfying _**CRACK**_ of Velanook's jaw.

 **[End Song]**

Smaug now stood alone in the empty land, surrounded by the four dead bodies of the dragons from the Chaos faction. He only gave a snort when he looked at the corpses of the Chaos Faction dragons he has defeated before flapping his wings.

' _Hmph, there are no challenge for me, the Mighty Smaug. This world will learn to fear me, and no other Dragon!'_


End file.
